My Family, My Story
by Quiana88
Summary: Kim Kyuhyun setelah ini kau tidak akan selamat / Park Jungsoo dan Park Donghae / MWO! / belum apa-apa aku sudah stress memikirkannya


Title : My Family, My Story

Genre : Family, Brothership

Rating : Fiction T

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Yang lain menyusul

Summary :

Kim Kyuhyun setelah ini kau tidak akan selamat / Park Jungsoo dan Park Donghae / MWO! / belum apa-apa aku sudah stress memikirkannya

**Chapter 1**

Super System Corporation, 9:30 KST

Author POV

"_Joesonghamnida, Joesonghamnida, Joesonghamnida_" seorang pria bejalan terburu-buru dengan menambrak beberapa orang didepannya. Sebelum dia sampai keruangan, manajernya langsung menghadangnya.

"YA KIM KYUHYUN! Bisa tidak, kau tidak terlambat satu hari saja, _Sajangnim_ dan Klien kita sudah menunggumu dari setengah jam yang lalu diruangannya. Ini adalah salah satu proyek terbesar bulan ini. Ingat Kim Kyuhyun kalau proyek kali ini gagal karena keterlambatanmu, kau tak akan ku ampuni lagi."

"_Mwo_! kenapa kau menyalahkan keterlambatanku _hyung_, kau kan manajernya harusnya kau dapat menemuinya dulu sebelum aku datang."

"_Sajangnim_ hanya ingin kau yang menangani proyek ini, bukan aku, jadi aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kalian. Aish, sudahlah _palli_ kau sudah sangat terlambat."

"Ne, Kim Heechul." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju ruangan Direkturnya mengindari amukan dari manajernya.

"Ya kau tidak sangat tidak sopan, awas kau Kim Kyuhyun setelah ini kau tidak akan selamat." Heechul berjalan ke ruanganya dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

Heechul POV

Dasar Kim Kyuhyun salalu saja tertambat, kapan anak itu berubah. Tapi kalau tidak begitu bukan Kim Kyuhyun, dongsaengku satu-satunya yang paling kusayangi dan sebagai salah satu staf divisiku. Walaupun staf yang lain iri dengannya karena kyuhyun mendapat perlakuan khusus tapi dia bisa membuktikannya dengan kemampuan dan otaknya yang jenius orang-orang itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Diusianya yang ke 19 tahun dia sudah mendapat gelar sarjana dan masuk dalam perusahaan ini tanpa tes karena rekomendasi dari universitasnya. Sejujurnya aku merasa iri, aku masuk ke perusahaan ini dengan mati-matian dia masuk ke perusahaan ini dengan cuma-cuma.

"Klien yang datang hari ini ke ruangan Sajangnim adalah wakil dari Junior Corporation. Ahh mereka tampan-tampan semoga saja mereka menerima kerja sama dengan kita." Aku tidak sengaja mendengar dua orang staf _yeoja_ku yang sedang mengobrolkan klien kami. Dasar tukang gossip.

"Aku dengar Park Jungsoo dan Park Donghae yang bisa membuat Junior Corporation menjadi sebesar sekarang. Sudah tampan, kaya pintar lagi, benar-benar seperti tipeku." Ciihh setampan apa mereka sampai-sampai mereka mengabaikanku, manajer paling tampan di Korea Selatan. Aku jadi penasaran, tunggu dulu Park Jungsoo dan Park Donghae. "MWO!" secara tidak sadar aku langsung berteriak. Tidak mungkin nama Park Jungsoo dan Park Donghae di Korea tidak hanya mereka, aku berusaha berfikiran positif. Aish Kyuhyunie, apa dia baik-baik saja?

.

.

"_Joesonghamnida_ _sajangnim, s_aya terlambat."

"oh ne, silahkan duduk Kyuhun-ssi ."

"Kamshahamnida Sajangnim"

"Ok kita mulai pertemuan hari ini, Kyuhyun-ssi perkenalkan ini Park Jungsoo dan Park Donghae dari Junior Corporation."

Kyuhyun POV

_MWO_! Park Jungsoo dan Park Donghae, _mood_ku hari ini langsung jelek ketika _sajangnim_ menyebut nama mereka.

"Park Jungsoo _imnida_ dan ini adikku Park Donghae." Salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri padaku. "Kim Kyuhyun _imnida_." Jawabku singkat dengan wajah kesal.

"Jaa, Jungsoo-ssi, kyuhyun-ssi adalah salah satu konsultan sistem terbaik di perusahaan kami, meskipun dia masih muda tapi dia mampu menyukseskan perancangan sistem di perusahaan terkemuka di Seoul. Sehingga perusahaan kami mendapatkan award sebagai perusahan terbaik." Sajangnim memujiku. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicara, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku. Mereka terlihat antusias dengan penjelasan _Sajangnim_ tentang perusahaan kami. Argh satu ruangan dengan mereka saja sudah membuatku kesal apalagi aku harus bekerja sama dengan mereka. Pasti intensitas pertemuan kami lebih sering, belum apa-apa aku sudah stress memikirkannya.

.

.

**TBC**

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Siapa sebenarnya Park Donghae dan Park Jungsoo?

Annyeong, ini FF pertama Quiana.

Jeongmal Gomawo sudah membaca FF ini dan ditunggu reviewnya.


End file.
